Hiding With The Stewart's
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Temperance was adopted by Robbie Stewart at the age of 16. She has been in close contact with all of them they are like her family. She also has children that nobody knows about. Now she is on the run she hides in Crowley Corners, Tennessee with the Stewart's. She doesn't know if it is safe for her to go back or not. When will they met again?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Temperance was 14 when her parents disappeared and her brother left her. She was moved to foster home to foster home. She was badly abused and raped. She found out after she was pregnant. That's when she started living on the streets. She gave birth to two babies year apart on the streets when she was 14 and 15. After that she was raped again.

That was when Robert Stewart found her seeing how traumatized she was applied for custody of her and was granted it. So Temperance age 16 become part of the Stewart family with Susan her adopted mother and her adopted sibling Jackson and Miley.

They helped her get some-what over the trauma of being in the foster care system. He taught her some music on the guitar and piano it really helped Temperance who he called Tempe and Miley called her Tem. Everyone in the Stewart family loved her and helped her finally she had a support system.

In 1993 she gave birth to twins Sarah Susan Stewart and George Robert Stewart after her adoptive parents

They even sent her to collage. And looked after all four of her children. She visited them, emailed and phoned them a lot. She loved her babies.

She kept in touch with them as she travelled for work. Having a little boy in that time. Before settling in the Jeffersonian in Washington DC all the way across the country from the family she loved. She started working with Booth the same time her adopted sister Miley became Hannah Montana and her twins turning 11.

Temperance told no one about her other family even when her real father and brother came back into her life. She had a lot of resentment for them for leaving her alone.

But she slowly forgave them but not totally as the years went on. In 2009 when she said she was going to Maluku she actually went to her adoptive father's house in California where she stayed for 1 year with her adoptive father helping her to understand her feelings for Booth. Which she finally accepted with the blessing of her two eldest children and her 16 year-old twins. But first she heard he had been killed in an explosion. She made irrational decision you had Booth's sperm implanted in her. Sweets found her by the coffee cart in the pouring rain crying. He informed the distraught woman that Booth was in fact alive. Temperance had felt such relief and fear because she had just implanted Booth's sperm in her. She thanked Sweets and went back to California for the remaining 9 months giving birth to triplets, 2 boys named Hank Seeley Booth and Jared Lance Booth and a one girl name Kamryn Marianne Booth. Robbie her adopted father agreed to look after them again with the help of the other 16-year-old twins. So Temperance didn't need to tell Booth straight away. When she got back and heard he had found another she didn't tell him about the triplets.

She thought she lost her chance so she went and got drunk, long story short she was pregnant again. Temperance said 'How many babies do you want me to have?'

In 2011 were they together again and having a baby. Temperance was nervous at being a mother again but she was assured she would be great. That was without anyone knowing she had 10-year-old, 19-year-old, 18-year-old twins, 14-year old single boy and 2-year-old triplets and her adopted sister was Miley Stuart a famous singer.

She gave birth to Christine Angela Booth in 2012 then six months later soon went on the run by herself NOT with her father Max. She dyed her hair black and curled it and pretended to be her adoptive fathers eldest daughter and took after her mum. Christine Angela Booth begum Christina Angelica Stewart and Temperance Brennan began Tamaya Susan Stewart. It was enough to keep them both hiding without getting spot. Especially when no one knew she was a week pregnant when she ran away.

She moved to her adoptive relative's house in Crowley Corners Tennessee a little town near the sea with her children. Logan was now 23, Ramadan was now 22, Sarah, and George were now 21, Joseph was 17, Hank, Lance and Kamryn were 5 years old now, Nadiyya, Ocean, Isabella, and Zaria were 4, Christine was now 2 years old and Barak Jack Booth and William Max Booth who were 1.

She missed Booth and her team. But she didn't know if it was safe to return so she stayed in hiding with the Stuarts who had always looked after her.

She carried pictures of Booth and the team with her and showed Christine she KNEW who her father was. She said Dada when looking at it. It made Temperance tear up. She would kiss Christine's head and say yes that is your Dada.

She had undergone a lot of changes in 2 years of being on the run. She had become more of a heart person then a brain person. She started playing piano and guitar again and riding her horse Bucky that her adopted Dad taught her how to ride. She also had brain Cancer. But they got it all out and she recovered but she lost some of that knowledge that she always carried around with her. She was strong and doing fine now.

She took the kids to Church and got the younger ones Baptized. She believed in god. Because she survived Brain Cancer and she was still well hidden.

Braxton married a girl called Rachelle and they had 6 children, Ramadan married Lucy May and had twins Harry and Christian Stewart. Travis Brody who worked on the farm married her daughter Sarah and had her grandchild named Suzette Anabella Brody. She was one week old at the moment. George married Cayley and had 5 children. She wasn't entirely happy with how things were. But she guessed she was going to have to live with it.

Only she didn't know that her and her team with Booth and Sweets were going to be reunited soon…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the Prologue? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

* * *

**List of Temperance's Children in ages:**

1\. Braxton Logan Stewart: 1991: Now 23

2\. Ramadan Thomas Stewart: 1992: Now 22

3\. Sarah Susan Stewart: 1993: Now 21

4\. George Robert Stewart: 1993: Now 21

5\. Joseph Samuel Stewart: 1997: Now 17

6\. Hank Seeley Booth: 2009: Now 5

7\. Lance Jared Booth: 2009: Now 5

8\. Kamryn Marianne Booth: 2009: Now 5

9\. Nadiyya Temperance Brennan: 2010: Now 4

10\. Isabella Kalyana Brennan: 2010: Now 4

11\. Ocean Laura Brennan: 2010: Now 4

12\. Zaria Helena Brennan: 2010: Now 4

13\. Christine Angela Booth: 2012: Now 2

14\. Barak Jack Booth: 2013: Now 1

15\. William Max Booth: 2013: Now 1

* * *

**Temperance's Grandchildren:**

**Braxton Stuart – Rachelle **

**1\. **Rick Braxton Stewart: 3

**2\. **Damon Vincent Stewart: 3

**3\. **Ella Mary Stewart: 3

**4\. **Peace Judith Stewart: 2

**5\. **Clara Adelaide Stewart: 1

**6\. **Danielle Jacky Stewart: 1

**Ramadan Stuart – Lucy May**

**1\. **Harry Ramadan Stewart: 2

**2\. **Christian Trevor Stewart: 2

**Travis Brody and Sarah Stuart**

**1\. **Suzette Anabella Brody: 1 week

**George Stuart – Cayley Williams**

**1\. **Cassidy Cayley Stewart (18 months)

**2\. **Robin Temperance Stewart (18 Months)

**3\. **Jay Luke Stewart (18 Months)

**4\. **Jason William Stewart (18 Months)

**5\. **Madisyn Molly Stewart (2 weeks)

Total of 14 Grandchildren


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. My nan died and I haven't felt like writing till now. All I o now is write in her honour. Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_2 years later..._

* * *

_Washington DC_

* * *

Booth rarely smiled these days since the day Bones left with their child. He hadn't heard from her in nearly 2 years. He tried to move on but he couldn't. He understood Bones didn't want to go to jail but he would have gotten her out with the Jefferson Team. But he had to admit it did take 5 months to clear her name. He wasn't sure she could have lived in prison that long. Pelant escaped jail and went of a killing spree he left note saying 'Dr Brennan come to me and no one will be hurt. Only you and your beautiful daughter'. Max finally ended him with a bullet through the head as he held Angela with a knife to her throat. Booth was trying to get Pelant to let go when Max shot him through the head. It was all over 8 months after Bones left.

No one could find a trace of her. She had done well to cover her tracks. She never sent him or anyone anything telling them she was alright. So he didn't even know if she was alive. She was now listed as a missing person along with Christine. But so far no luck.

Booth and many others had given up hope of seeing her again. Angela and Max were two that still believe she would come back.

In the 2 years Bones had been gone Angela had, had another kid a girl named Victoria Temperance Hodgins. Russ had married Amy Hollister and adopted her two children as his own, they also had a baby together a boy named Peter Russ Brennan.

Jared had married Padme and they had two children twins Paul and Emily Booth. Jared worked as a consultant to the FBI and helped Booth.

Sweets married Daisy and had 1 child named Lily Daisy Sweets.

Cam was still with Arastoo Vaziri and her adopted daughter Michelle was travelling around Tennessee.

Parker was now staying with his father during the whole Summer he was 14 now. Parker, Jared and Hank stuck around Booth they could all see the grief in his eyes that never leaves.

Booth was now sitting in his office staring out the window when his phone rang.

"Booth", he says

"Agent Booth get to the conference room. We have a big case. That's an order", Director Cullen says

Booth slowly makes his way to the conference room where everyone was. Everyone was Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Arastoo, Sweets, Daisy, Clark, Wendell, Colin, Caroline, Payton Perotta, Genevieve Shaw and his brother Jared.

"What's going on?" Booth asks

"We have a federal case in a town called Crowley Corners. 4 dead bodies have been found there. I want everyone here to go and find the person responsible. Agent Petotta is in charge. Let me fill you in on more of the details", Director Cullen says reading what the sheriff had written them.

Booth listened but didn't say a word. He just wanted the case to be over as fast as possible.

"Your plane leaves in 3 hours. I want a com link with you every evening. Agent Booth since I know your son is with you can bring him along with his great grandfather. I am only letting this because it might not be safe to leave them on their own", Director Cullen says

"Thank you sir", Booth says dully

"All dismissed good luck", Director Cullen says

* * *

Temperance was up at dawn feeing the twins Barak and William. Her daughter was up too feeding Suzette her newborn.

"Hi Mum slept alright?" Sarah asks

"I did. What about you?" Temperance says

"Suzette was crying a bit last night. I thought you might have heard it", Sarah says

"I am used to it by now I DO have 15 kids", Temperance says smiling

Sarah laughs as everyone else gets up. Her WHOLE family was here for a reunion this Summer. It was going to be great fun. Temperance's sister Miley was due to arrive today. And things needed to be done. All kids were bunking up for the moment till after the reunion.

"Hey Mum", her other children say

"Morning", Temperance says, "Don't wander far today. The family is nearly here!"

"Yes Mum", they say

Temperance sighs she hadn't forgotten about Booth or her team. She missed them everyday she was apart from them. But it was all safer this way. She hoped to see them again soon. Little did she know soon was going to be VERY soon…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:) Sorry it was so short next will be longer:)**


End file.
